


oh if you knew just what a fool you have made me

by sunnyteea



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyteea/pseuds/sunnyteea
Summary: Rapunzel is like the sun. People gravitate towards her. Around her.And right now it’s incredibly difficult to keep her fingertips from sweeping over the curve of Raps’ shoulder.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 89





	oh if you knew just what a fool you have made me

She’s been kissed by sunlight. 

That’s what Cassandra always thinks whenever she looks at Rapunzel— people gravitated towards her, around her. She is the embodiment of the sundrop in human form, full of warmth and healing; from the warm smile on her face and her bright, sunny personality, to the feeling of comfort her presence brings, and even right down to the freckles that splashed across her nose. 

Cass loves them. It’s something she first noticed when she met Rapunzel for the first time, and it was curious. Neither the King nor Queen had freckles, and she often found herself wondering about it. And not in that cheesy your-freckles-are-stars-let’s-map-out-the-constellations sort of way. Back then she wasn’t sure why, but as their friendship grew and the years went by, she found the answer.

Rapunzel is like the sun. People gravitate towards her. Around her.

And right now it’s incredibly difficult to keep her fingertips from sweeping over the curve of Raps’ shoulder. As her lady-in-waiting, Cass helps the princess get dressed and ready for her day, and in moments like today, in preparation to tighten the corset's lace she can see the expanse of her back. It’s dotted with freckles, where the sun’s rays touched her fair skin after too much exposure. Cass remembers when Rapunzel didn’t have a single mark on her shoulders at all, just a blank smooth canvas. All except her face, but she realizes it must be that the princess must have always had her face turned towards the sun, looking out the window as she was trapped in that tower, longing for a world she didn't know she'd be able to see.

The sun welcomed her with its love and blessed her when she finally stepped into freedom, and for a brief second, Cass thinks about pressing her lips to the delicate nape of her neck and doing the same. 

Oh, what a fool.

Immediately, she quickly shakes her head to clear it. Those are _not_ the kinds of thoughts she should be having today. She instead yanks on the corset’s strings, perhaps a little too tight. The princess gasps sharply, and Cass freezes up at that.

“Cass, I can’t breathe,” Rapunzel complains and Cass mutters an apology as she loosens up the lace. She knows the feeling— of air rushing out of her lungs, of being left breathless.

Rapunzel glances over her shoulder, offering Cass a cheeky grin, but it’s bright and dazzling all the same. Cass has already memorized the way her eyes crinkle at the corners, which wrinkle is a smile line. The way her heart stutters is out of her control.

If only the princess knew how she took her breath away.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had the urge to write something short and sweet and couldn't help myself. Thank you to my sister [@pugoata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugoata/pseuds/pugoata)  
> for beta-ing this for me! To think my first fic on ao3 would be Tangled and not RWBY... I know I'm also surprised.
> 
> I'm more of an artist than a writer, so feel free to follow me for art, too!
> 
> Tumblr: [sunnyteea](https://sunnyteea.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [sunnyteea](https://twitter.com/sunnyteea)


End file.
